my poor hiei!
by kerii no garii
Summary: hmm... this is about my precious hiei! (any the terrible things i make him endure.) not really a romance, except for me constantly hitting on hiei... a must read for hiei fans!
1. my poor youkai hiei!

!my poor youkai! chapter one!  
  
(i don't own yuyu hakusho, or any of the characters, except for the hiei who lives   
  
in my closet)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^chaper one=my hiei-sama!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
keri: hiei! where are you?  
  
hiei: *hiding in a corner* go away!!! leave me alone!  
  
keri: are you mad because you can't use your powers?  
  
hiei: WHAT! what are you talking about!!!  
  
keri: oops, i forgot to tell you...  
  
hiei: WHY can't i use my power's here?!?!  
  
  
  
keri: because it's MY fanfic, and I say so! don't make me punish you!  
  
hiei: *shiver shiver* y-you wouldn't!  
  
keri: i WOULD! don't push me!   
  
hiei: (under his breath) hn, baka onna [baka onna means stupid woman in japanese!]  
  
keri: oh, now you've done it! (pulls out a walkie talkie) NOW!!!  
  
(kuwabara, yusuke and kurama enter)  
  
kuwa,yusuke,kurama: *singing* macho macho man! i want to be, a macho man!  
  
hiei: NOOO!!!!! anything but that!!!  
  
keri: i warned you!  
  
hiei: i'm SORRY! PLEAAASE stop it!!!  
  
keri: alright boys, back. (they stop singing) good boys!   
  
kurama: i somehow get the feeling that we are inferior characters in this story...  
  
keri: did i give you permission to speak!  
  
kurama: no, sorry master!  
  
keri: hn... hiei, you're sooo kawaii!  
  
hiei: oh no!  
  
keri: *leaps at him and hugs him* i looooove you!   
  
hiei: get her off of me!  
  
kuwabara: looks like shorty's got a new friend (laughs in a stupid way, like the   
  
stupid boy he is)  
  
keri: look, it's yukina!  
  
kuwabara: WHERE!?!?  
  
keri: *whispering to hiei* get him  
  
hiei: *smirks, and pulls out his katana* die! *stabs kuwabara in the chest*  
  
kuwabara: owww  
  
hiei: why aren't you dead?!?!  
  
yusuke: yo, cuz this be keri's fanfic, ands shes gots ta make 'em die! ya know!  
  
chichiri: hey, ya know is my saying, ya know?  
  
keri: what are you doing here? fushigi yuugi fanfics are two floors up, in room 5.  
  
chichiri: arigatou, no da? [arigatou means thank you and no da means ya know]  
  
yusuke: yo, that was whack  
  
kuwabara: i am gushing blood through my stomach! should i live, or not?  
  
keri: review and vote!  
  
see ya next time! 


	2. kuwabara's struggle for life

!my poor youkai! chapter two!  
  
(i don't own yuyu hakusho, or any of the characters, except for the hiei who lives   
  
in my closet)  
  
[this represents author comments]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^chaper two=my kuwabara's struggle for life!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
kuwabara: i don't know if i...can make it...  
  
yukina: get up you wimp!  
  
keri: wut's up yukina?  
  
yukina: not much homie  
  
keri: that's cool  
  
kuwabara: hey, i'm dying here!  
  
yukina: *kicks him* shut up! baka ningen  
  
hiei: hn, something's different about her...  
  
boton: yeah, she's starting to act like her br... *suddenly has a disturbing vision  
  
of hiei saying "if you finish that sentence, it will be your last, because i will  
  
be forced to rip out your voice box. Actually, that sounds like a good idea anyways..."*  
  
*shudders* ... n...nevermind.  
  
yukina: i'm confused  
  
kuwabara: me too  
  
yusuke: yo, you be confused always! yo a dumb punk!  
  
kuwabara: i can't understand you  
  
kurama: it's alright kuwabara, rest yourself.  
  
kuwabara: i'm afraid! i can't face death! *sob*  
  
yukina: that's IT! *picks up kuwabara and starts beating the living -you know what- out  
  
of him*  
  
kuwabara: i'm feeling weaker... all i see is black...  
  
yusuke: are yous makin fun 'a me!  
  
kuwabara: sayonara, ningenkai! [goodbye human world]  
  
kurama: no! before you die i must tell you something!  
  
kuwabara: what... *cough* *hack* what is it?  
  
kurama: I...I love you!  
  
yusuke: yo, that is wack!  
  
yukina: that IS wack!  
  
keri: you all are messed up!  
  
kurama: i don't like my script...  
  
keri: shut up and read! who feeds you!!! answer me!  
  
kurama: FUNimation...  
  
keri: stop being a smart @$$  
  
kuwabara: i love you too!  
  
keri: THAT wasn't in the SCRIPT! *slaps kuwabara with her inuyasha manga*  
  
kuwabara: but i can't hide my feelings any longer!  
  
keri: oh no!   
  
yusuke: yo, will dem two brothas hook up?   
  
keiko: oh my god, weeeeeeeeeee! yusuke, stop talking like that! weeeeee!  
  
yusuke: yo, i'll talk how i wants to b-otch!  
  
keiko: *glaring evily at yusuke* take...that...BACK!!! weeeee!!! *kicks him right in  
  
the gonads*  
  
hiei: heh heh  
  
keri: i love you hiei-chan!!!!!  
  
hiei: not this again!!!  
  
keri: *jumps at hiei and hugs him* yay! my kawaii youkai!  
  
yusuke: *writhing in pain* (in a high pitched voice) when did keiko get here anyways?  
  
keri: piggy back ride! *jumps onto hiei's back*  
  
hiei: maybe i don't WANT to give you a piggy back ride.  
  
keri: but if you don't, i'll get upset, and you know what will happen then...  
  
hiei: let's go for a piggy back ride! *shudders while remembering all of the cruel   
  
things kellie has done to him, including the trio singing "macho man"*  
  
keri: well, it's hard to type during a piggy back ride, but don't forget to pick up  
  
the next heart pounding issue! 


	3. shokers galore

yet another chapter!  
  
i don't own yuyu hakusho *_* but i wish i did! (i love my hiei!)(hiei: help me)  
  
i'm going to try to use less japanese sayings for people who don't know what they mean!  
  
***************chapter 3: shockers galore****************************  
  
kurama: kuwabara, i don't feel the same! i don't love you!  
  
yukina: i thought you loved me, punk! *kicks kuwabara*  
  
kuwabara: i do love you, who did you think i was talking to?  
  
keri: (from hiei's piggyback ride) you were talking to kurama! weeeeee, faster!  
  
hiei: she is so dead tonight...  
  
kuwabara: i couldn't see, i thought i WAS talking to yukina! and kurama's voice is so   
  
girly...  
  
keri: did you even READ your script!  
  
kuwabara: i'm illiterate... dur... (drooling)  
  
hiei: i'm glad i'm not part of this...  
  
keri: faster piggy (hugs him tighter)  
  
hiei: c...an't...brea...the!  
  
keri: oops... i think the piggy back ride is over. (hops down)  
  
hiei: it's about time! what is it with you humans!  
  
keri: it's not ALL humans, just me! i'm bored lets play a game!  
  
yugi: let's play duel cards!  
  
keri: who keeps letting in people from other stories! shoo! yuyu hakusho characters only!  
  
yugi: do you like my school uniform?  
  
hiei: what would possess you to wear something that hideous?  
  
yugi: *sniffle* he's mean! i'm leaving!  
  
keri: so, what game should i force everyone to play...  
  
yusuke: yo,we shoulds be playin truth or dare! ya!  
  
keri: oh, but truth or dare is on alot of other fanfictions already... *talking to herself*   
  
wait, i could dare hiei to kiss me... mwa haha!  
  
hiei: what are you plotting?  
  
keri: let's play truth or dare!  
  
kurama: that was a quick change of mind.  
  
keri: shut up! me first! hiei, truth or dare?  
  
hiei: (his pupils dialate, and he looks terrified) t-truth.  
  
keri: crap. um... what do you use in your hair to make it stay up like that?  
  
hiei: nothing, it's natural.  
  
keri: oh, yeah right. you probably spent hours on your precious hair every morning,   
  
don't you, you cute lil demon you!  
  
hiei: (ignoring keri) kuwabara, truth or dare?  
  
kuwabara: truth, shorty. whatcha got?  
  
hiei: *smirks* who were you REALLY talking to when you said i love you?  
  
kuwabara: i...i was talking to...ku...kurama! (starts sobbing)  
  
yukina: stop crying you retard!  
  
kuwabara: (stops crying) keri, truth or dare?  
  
keri: DARE! mwa ha ha  
  
kuwabara: (shoots hiei an evil smile) i dare you to kiss hiei!  
  
keri: woo hoo!!!  
  
hiei: i will kill you kuwabara. i will kill you.  
  
***********************end of chapter 3*****************************  
  
yay! a cliffhanger!!! well, i gotta go! enjoy!  
  
hiei: somebody help me. 


	4. sayonara, idiot!

heh heh heh, Welcome to my poor hiei!  
  
i do not own yuyu hakusho (except the hiei who runs around in my head while i'm trying  
  
to write my fanfictions...)  
  
--------!@#$%^&*(chapter 4*sayonara, idiot!)*&^%$#@!--------  
  
hiei: no... i sould have a say in this!  
  
kuwabara: well, i dared her, so she has to, huh huh huh, dur.  
  
hiei: well then i guess if i kill you, it cancels out the dare?  
  
keri: according to the rules, yes... (but i wanna kiss him!)  
  
hiei: *grins* sayonara, you idiot! (uses his katana to slice through his neck)  
  
keri: well, i declare him dead! let's celebrate!!! (tackles hiei, and kisses him for   
  
about 5 seconds before he realizes whats going on) yay!  
  
hiei: (blushing) that was the 27th worst experience of my life!  
  
kurama: what, do you keep a list?  
  
hiei: yes. (pulls out a list, and adds "keri assalting me" as #27"  
  
yusuke: yo, that is whack. why doncha just tella ya lika!  
  
keri: yusuke, nobody can understand you! let's finish our game!  
  
kurama: it's sort of ironic, hiei killed kuwabara so that keri wouldn't have to kiss him,  
  
but she kissed him anyways. it apears that his death was in vain.  
  
yusuke: yo, sucks to be that mofo.  
  
keri: great, now he's rhyming... kurama! truth or dare!  
  
kurama: i choose dare.  
  
keri: (deep in thought) i dare you to let yusuke give you a new hair cut!  
  
hiei: hn, sucks to be you, stupid kitsune.  
  
kurama: help me...  
  
yusuke: yea, sucka!  
  
keri: hmmm. this should be interesting... hee hee!  
  
yusuke: (choping off various pieces of kurama's hair) yo, this be sweet!  
  
kurama: i...i can hardly take...it... WAH!!!  
  
keri: oh, i almost feel bad, or maybe that's just sugar...  
  
sara: keri, have you seen yugi?  
  
keri: he was here eariler, but hiei made him cry, so he left...  
  
sara: oh, my poor baby!   
  
hiei: who is that?  
  
keri: haven't you ever met my friend sara?  
  
hiei: ...no (i hope she's not another one like keri...)  
  
sara: oh no!!! what are you doing to kurama!!!  
  
yusuke: it's be 'a masta piece!  
  
sara: i think i'm gonna be sick! you're a sick, sick person! i should stick a yugi cookie  
  
up his ...  
  
keri: pg sara!!! pg!  
  
sara: well, i better go find yugi, before he gets into trouble! bye bye!  
  
yusuke: yo, i be done.   
  
keri, hiei, yukina: O.o o.o o.O  
  
kurama: (sobbing quietly) my hair, my beautiful hair... i've NEVER cut it before...  
  
keri: your turn!  
  
kurama: yusuke, truth or dare.  
  
yusuke: yo, dare, mofo.  
  
kurama: i dare you to pick out a new game for us to play.  
  
yusuke: uhhh, yo homie, i's got'sta think...  
  
keiko: weeeeeeee... let's play spin the bottle! weeeeeee!  
  
yusuke: hey there, yo, babe (trys to kiss keiko)  
  
keiko: (punches yusuke) i'm not that kinda girl, weeeeeee!  
  
hiei: how do you keep getting here!?  
  
keiko: if i told you, i'd have to send keri after you, weeeeeee!  
  
hiei: hn, i think i can deal with her.  
  
keri: that's why i love you! (kisses him on the check)  
  
hiei: (blushing, but looking quite angry!) would you stop that!!!  
  
keri: *_* but i love you! okay, let's play spin the bottle!  
  
keiko: weeeeeeeeee! okay! me first! (spins a bottle)  
  
yusuke: hey, where you gets that bottle from?  
  
keiko: keri says a bottle was here and it just appeared! yay! weeeeeee!  
  
who will it land on? how did keri make a botle appear? what happened to kuwabara's dead  
  
body? find out next time!  
  
___*_____*_____*______*_____*______*_____*______*_____*________ 


	5. kisses and hugs!

heh heh heh, Welcome to my poor hiei!  
  
i do not own yuyu hakusho (except the hiei who runs around in my head while i'm trying  
  
to write my fanfictions...)  
  
--------!@#$%^&*(chapter 5*kisses and hugs!*)*&^%$#@!--------  
  
keiko: round and round the bottle goes, where it stops, nobody knows! weeeeeeeeee!  
  
bottle: (hee hee, i'm gonna have some fun) *lands on yukina*  
  
yusuke: yo, wutevah  
  
yukina: do i HAVE to kiss that idiot?  
  
yusuke: yea yo havta kiss that idiot... wait a sec! oh wells... (yusuke kisses yukina   
  
for about 10 seconds)  
  
keri: (uh oh, hiei's lookin pretty angry...) okay! yukina's turn!  
  
yukina: i'm not playing anymore.  
  
keri: well, normally i would have to tell you not to play anymore, you couldn't just quit,  
  
but since you had to kiss yusuke, i'll make an exception.  
  
yusuke: wutcha means by dat!  
  
kurama: nothing yusuke. they mean nothing.  
  
keri: well, since i let yukina quit, i guess it's my turn! (spins bottle, which of course  
  
lands on poor hiei ^_^ hee hee)  
  
hiei: why me... hn. let's get this over with. (pulls keri to him, intending to shorten  
  
the length of time he has to kiss her)  
  
keri: (holds on to him tightly) hiei! you really like me!  
  
hiei: what in the hell gave you that idea!  
  
keri: there's no point in trying to lie to me.  
  
hiei: i'm getting pretty sick of you! stupid woman!  
  
keri: hey, that makes me sound old! i'm only 16! now you've gone and made me mad...  
  
(transforms into demon form, think "cheap rip off of hiei, only the spiked part of his  
  
hair is in a high ponytail.)  
  
hiei: hn. not bad for a human...  
  
keri: i'm NOT a human, you idiot! (keri's jagan starts glowing)  
  
hiei: can i go home?  
  
keri: your home is HERE now! you can NEVER go home! (hugs him)  
  
kurama: what about the rest of us?  
  
keri: oh sure, you can leave, but tell me so i can write you out!  
  
kurama: okay. i don't really want to leave now.  
  
hiei: of course the only one who wants to leave is forced to stay.  
  
keri: hey, maybe everyone else SHOULD leave right hiei? (throws her arms around his   
  
waist)  
  
hiei: no! EVERYONE should stay!   
  
yusuke: yo, shorty it be ya turn da spin, yo!  
  
hiei: whatever. (spins the bottle)  
  
keri: *chanting* land on me, land on me, land on me...(continues chanting)  
  
bottle: (heh heh, this is gonna be great...) *lands on kuwabara*  
  
keri, yukina: ewwwww.....  
  
yusuke, kurama: yo, dat is whack!  
  
hiei: you've gotta be kidding me  
  
___*_____*_____*______*_____*______*_____*______*_____*________  
  
oh no! whatever will become of my hiei-sama! will he have to kiss a dead kuwabara!  
  
poor poor hiei. what kind of monster would make him endure these terrible things!  
  
oh, wait it's me... hee hee! ^_^ 


	6. keri is disturbing!

heh heh heh, Welcome to my poor hiei!  
  
i do not own yuyu hakusho (except the hiei who runs around in my head while i'm trying  
  
to write my fanfictions...)  
  
--------!@#$%^&*(chapter 6*keri is disturbing!*)*&^%$#@!--------  
  
hiei: you can't honestly expect me to kiss THAT!  
  
yukina: why not? you killed him?  
  
hiei: (i would rather him be dead for this honestly) *closes his eyes, and kisses kuwabara  
  
on the check for about 0.0000000001 seconds* AHHH! it burns! why does it BURN SO!  
  
keri: oh poor baby! *creates a bar of soap for hiei with her special authour powers* *gives  
  
soap to hiei*  
  
hiei: *sticks entire bar of soap into his mouth* much better... (he appears to be foaming  
  
at the mouth due to the soap)  
  
yusuke: yo, yous looks likes a rabid dogs!  
  
tasuki: AHHH!!! help she's after me!  
  
keri: wait, fushigi yuugi characters can't be in this fan fiction! yyh only!  
  
tasuki: but you gotta help me! onegai!!!  
  
amanda: there you are tasuki!  
  
tasuki: *running* oh no! she wants my hot body! i don't know what to do! i can't help it  
  
is i'm a such a lady killer!  
  
amanda: *catches up and grabs tasuki* yay! i love my tasuki-chan! *reaches for his behind*  
  
tasuki: hey! keri's story is rated pg! pg! do you hear me!!!  
  
keri: *uses authoress powers to send amanda and takuki to a secluded room alone* well, that's  
  
that! i guess spin the bottle is over, since kuwabara can't spin...  
  
yusuke: it ain't over til 'a fat lady sings, yo  
  
hiei: yusuke, shut up.  
  
keri: (heh, hiei still hasn't been affected my the potion i planted in that soap... any   
  
minute now...)  
  
hiei: keri?  
  
keri: yes hiei, i love you too! marry me!  
  
hiei: ~.~ nani! i was going to tell you that kuwabara's body is starting to smell. not that  
  
it didn't before he died...  
  
keri: damn, what's going on...  
  
yusuke: look mores soap! *eats it*  
  
keri: NOOO!!!!!   
  
yusuke: ew, i just ates soap!  
  
keri: duh, you idiot! the was the soap with the love potio...  
  
yusuke: hey theres hots thing! yo baby!  
  
keri: AH! there is no god!  
  
hiei: hn, serves you right.  
  
keri: help! the love potion has gotten to him!  
  
kurama: i would help you, but it's your fault my beautiful hair is ruined!  
  
hiei: hn, i love this. your plan backfired, baka ningen.  
  
yusuke: hey! i loves you!   
  
keri: that's just the soap talking! besides, i love hiei!  
  
hiei: baka  
  
keri: *grabs onto hiei* help me!  
  
hiei: no.  
  
keri: that's it! now you pay! *holds him to the ground and starts tickling him*  
  
hiei: no! "hee hee" how did you find out i was ticklish! *giggle*  
  
kurama: i have no idea...  
  
yusuke, yukina, keiko: O.o o.o o.O  
  
keri: oh my!  
  
___*_____*_____*______*_____*______*_____*______*_____*________  
  
hee hee! poor hiei-sama! i love you, mr. hiei!!  
  
poor poor hiei. but he is so friggin cute! ^_^ 


	7. SuGaR hIgH!

heh heh heh, Welcome to my poor hiei!  
  
i do not own yuyu hakusho (except the hiei who runs around in my head while i'm trying  
  
to write my fanfictions...)  
  
--------!@#$%^&*(chapter 6*sugar high!*)*&^%$#@!--------  
  
hiei: i need mountain dew...  
  
keri: *hisses* the mountain dew is MINE! mwa ha ha!  
  
hiei: *takes the mountain dew* hn, this is very good...*drinks 5 cans*  
  
yusuke: yo, be sharin da goods, yo!  
  
hiei: hn, *give mountain dew to everyone*  
  
keri: oh no! stop! if everyone drinks mountain dew, then we'll all be on sugar highs! it   
  
will be madness!!!  
  
kurama: yum! this is some good stuff!!!  
  
yukina: hell yeah!!!  
  
keiko: hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee... ... ...  
  
yusuke: yo, wut be wrong wit her, yo?  
  
keiko: *huggles yusuke* i love you! hee hee!  
  
yusuke: this sugar high stuff aint so bad, yo!  
  
hiei: weeee!!!  
  
vegeta: OMG!!! spandex!!!  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: lookie! vegeta!  
  
keri: majinbulmaryokomasaki, what did i tell you about bringing non-YYH characters to my little world?  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: uh... don't?  
  
keri: good girl! now shoo!  
  
vegeta: oh! caffine! *drinks mountain dew* WEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: OMG, vegeta on a sugar high!  
  
keri: someone kill me...  
  
  
  
hiei: *jittering* neeeeeed... more caffine!!!  
  
all: *shaking* yes... mmmorrree, caffine!!!  
  
keri: *gulp* heh, uh... it's all gone!!!  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: oh, this could be a problem...  
  
vegeta: stop following me woman!!!  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: but i love you!!!  
  
vegeta: baka onna [stupid woman]  
  
keri: majinbulmaryokomasaki, do you want some "soap" for vegeta???  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: and have it backfire like it did to you? no thanks...  
  
keri: how did you find out about that???  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: i have my ways. let's leave it at that.  
  
all: *confused*  
  
keri: well, you can't stay here, i'm sending you to a secluded area, like amanda and tasuki.  
  
i'm sure vegeta will like that...  
  
vegeta: NO! don't do it! you wouldn't!!!  
  
keri: oh, i would!!!  
  
hiei: she would...  
  
keri: *creates a secluded area for stevie and vegeta*  
  
majinbulmaryokomasaki: YAY!!!  
  
vegeta: NO!!!  
  
keri: *sends them to the secluded area* sayonara!!!  
  
yusuke: yo, tha' be wack yo, wut thu digity dig dawg?  
  
kurama: O.o  
  
keri: i can't believe they drank all of the mountain dew... reiana is gonna be ANGRY...  
  
*thunder and lighting effects in the backround*  
  
reiana: where is my mountain dew?!?!?!  
  
keri: heh heh, *gulp*  
  
hiei:uh oh.  
  
___*_____*_____*______*_____*______*_____*______*_____*________  
  
hee hee! tune in next time! two new characters to help us survive the wrath of reiana on   
  
sugar deprival!!! ^_^ 


	8. Help Is On The Way!

heh heh heh, Welcome to my poor hiei!  
  
i do not own yuyu hakusho (except the hiei who runs around in my head while i'm trying  
  
to write my fanfictions...mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
--------!@#$%^&*(chapter 8*help is on the way!*)*&^%$#@!--------  
  
keri: oh no!!! reiana is here, and you bakas drank all of the mountain dew from her secret stash!!!  
  
reiana: you did WHAT!!!   
  
all except reiana: *sweatdrop*  
  
reiana: i will KILL you all!!!  
  
keri: you can't kill me! i'm immortal!!! oh, wait... i am not. oh crap!!!  
  
hiei: you are an idiot.  
  
keri: this is a serious problem! *thinks of what to do* owww...thinking makes my head hurt...  
  
hiei: once again, you are an idiot.  
  
keri: i've got it!!! *summons Jagan and Kimiko*  
  
jagan: where am i?  
  
kimiko: HIEI!!!  
  
jagan: hiei?!?! where?!?! *glomps hiei*  
  
kimiko: hey! hiei's mine!!! *glomps hiei*  
  
jagan: no MINE!!! *glomps hiei*  
  
keri: hey! hiei is mine!!! *glomps hiei, attacks jagan and kimiko*  
  
hiei: help!!!  
  
kurama: look. it's a "rabid-hiei-fangirls catfight"  
  
yusuke: *pulls out video camera* yo, thisa be goods blackmail, yo dig dawg!  
  
reiana: *attacks all with bolts of lightning* HEY!!!   
  
keri: oh yeah! *stops in the middle of clawing kimiko's arm* you two have to help me.  
  
kimiko: why?  
  
keri: because she's gonna kill me!  
  
jagan: so?  
  
keri: well, she's gonna kill hiei too!!!  
  
kimiko and jagan: why didn't you say so!  
  
keri, jagan, and kimiko: we will join forces, and defeat you with our "super-triple-hiei-fangirls" attack!!!  
  
reiana: no, i will kill you first! i can't live without mountain dew... feel my pain!!!  
  
jagan: mountain dew? why didn't you say so? *pulls out twenty cans of mountain dew from a secret stash*  
  
reiana: yes... caffine...must have...caffine....  
  
jagan: no wonder she was so pissed. she just hasn't had her mountain dew yet!  
  
keri: she'll be okay now. *huggles hiei*  
  
hiei: i will never recover... *shudders*  
  
kimiko: *to jagan and keri* are you guys thinking what i'm thinking?  
  
keri: i promise that nobody here is thinking what i'm thinking.  
  
jagan: i think i should draw hiei...  
  
kimiko: i think we should tie up hiei, and hug on him!!!  
  
jagan: hey, i like that idea.  
  
keri: that's not as bad as what i was thinking.  
  
reiana: too much information  
  
keri: oops  
  
reiana: by the way, what the hell happened to kurama's hair?  
  
yusuke: yo, i formsed its inta i mastapiece, yo, ya dig?  
  
reiana: you people are idiots. i'm leaving.  
  
keri: yay! i'm an idiot! *hugs hiei* bye bye!!!  
  
reiana: whatever. *leaves*  
  
jagan: what should we do now?   
  
keri, jagan, kimiko: *eyeing hiei*  
  
hiei: uhhh, uhhh... *sweatdrop*  
  
___*_____*_____*______*_____*______*_____*______*_____*________  
  
hee hee! tune in next time! what will the three evil hiei fangirls do to hiei? if you don't read the next chapter, then you'll never know!!!  
  
NEVER KNOW!!! mwa ha ha ha   
  
sugar deprival!!! ^_^ 


End file.
